


Feet of Clay

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Nick gives Greg some brotherly advice.





	Feet of Clay

Feet of Clay

Nick looked up as Greg stormed into the breakroom.  
"Who stole you hair gel Greggo?" He teased.  
"Grissom! Aren't you sick of it NIck?"  
"Gotta give me more man." Nick motioned.  
"There's this case I really wanted to work on so I go to Grissom and ask him, Warrick comes in ten seconds later and asks for the same case and Grissom gives it to him!"  
Nick couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You're an only child aren't you?" He asked.  
"What's that have to do with it?" Greg frowned.  
"Rick is the favorite son man. No one else is gonna measure up in dad's eyes.It's just how it is, I know from experience man." Nick explained.  
"So you got an older brother or something?" Greg asked curiously.  
"Try six brothers and sisters. I was never as good at sports. They're all lawyers too. I spent a year at Rice studying pre-law. It wasn't for me, I was always interested in chemistry...both kinds," Nick smirked, "but law too so I looked around for a program to combine both before I went to my parents. Man, my dad was not happy at first and it took my mom to get through to him. I got my degree in criminal justice from A&M. The hardest thing in the world Greg is feeling you have to live up to other people's expectations."  
"Grissom's." Greg sighed.  
"Listen, I've been there...twice. My dad and Grissom. You're a good CSI Greg, don't ever doubt that or let anyone else tell you otherwise. In this job you're always learning. Just be the best you can be. It took me a long time to learn that particular lesson. As for Rick, just let it go man, it's not worth being bitter about." Nick counseled and closed his locker.  
"You want to get breakfast at the diner? I can pick your brain a little more." Greg grinned.  
"Give me thirty. I gotta pick up my laundry before Mister Hahn sells it." Nick joked.  
"Okay. Thanks for the talk too." Greg smiled.  
"It's kinda nice being the big brother for a change." Nick grinned and headed out.

Grissom watched Nick leave the locker room from the vacant lab across the hall.  
He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation but his curiosity had been piqued when he heard Greg's rant.  
Learning Nick was the youngest of seven surprised him, he wasn't a man to get involved wih his underlings personal lives unless it affected their work.  
Do I favor Warrick more? It's never intentional, this particular case demanded a CSI with more experience.  
Grissom sighed realizing he'd have to be more judicious in the future.  
His eyes found NIck who was down the hall sharing a laugh with their ballistics expert Bobby Dawson, it always amused him to hear Nick call the other man 'country' when Nick was a native Texan.   
Thanks for finally taking me off that pedestal Nick, I could never live up to your ideal of me.  
He saw Greg exit the locker room and silently thanked Nick for taking the lab tech turned CSI under his wing.  
You're in good hands Greg, I hope you realize that.  
With a gentle smile Grissom left the empty lab and got back to work.

the end 2014


End file.
